The present invention generally relates to wheelchairs and, more particularly, to wheelchair seat systems which are adaptable to the anatomical structure of the user and/or adjustable to achieve support-related objectives for a given user.
In general, wheelchair seat systems include cushions that are constructed from flexible material. However, the flexible material does not provide optimum support or comfort for the user. Foam and air filled seat cushions have been developed to provide improved support for users requiring special support, such as paraplegics or users having spinal deformities or muscular atrophy, but these seat cushions are difficult to adjust to accommodate specific needs and proportions of individual users and do not encourage proper control of body position. Furthermore, users often become oversensitive to pressures against their skin and bodies so that it is desirable to develop a support cushion that exerts low pressures against a user's body and skin.
What is needed is a seat system that not only conforms to the shape of the user's body, but also provides stabilizing forces that allow for postural control. Such a seat system should provide a stable platform to permit improved control of body position and posture. Furthermore, such a seat system must be durable and able to withstand extensive use for extended periods of time.